Fairy Tail Time
by Common Sense Eaten
Summary: What if Nasisa Shiota from Assassination Classroom was originally in the Fairy tail universe? What if he was the one that replaced Lisanna to go to another universe and got adopted?Will he be able to kill Koro-sensei?(First story)
1. Chapter 1:Dimension Travelling Time

**Disclaimer : I do not own any thing related to assassination classroom or fairy tail.I have always wanted a Koro-sensei but he(it?) is too expensive. If you all review, then, I can get money to buy Koro-sensei to help with my exams. I don't have O-levels though. REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong> I REALLY SHUCKS AT THISH! NEVER BLAME MEEEEEEEE!(ON SUGAH RUSH)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>OOC CHARACTERS WARNING:NAGISA IS OOC !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TELL ME IF THERE IS SPELLING ERROR. I CAN ONLY UNDERSTAND ENGLIGH AND CHINESE!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>freeflight IS MY BETA READER !CREDITS TO HER!<strong>

* * *

><p>Natsu! Help!<p>

I shouted in despair as my body started to fade. I finally realised that my attempts were futile as weariness claimed my body. Slowly I closed my eyes and waited for death to claim my body and soul.

Lisanna! Wake up!

I heard him shout. Barely opening my eyes, I saw him and nagisa running towards me with worried looks on their faces.

Nagisa's pov

Lisanna is going to die. She, the only person who didn't reject me will die!

Forbidden Magic: Change of Fate!, I shouted as I ran towards her. The glowing of lisanna's body dimmed as the magic took effect. I started glowing instead.

Lisanna's pov

Nagisa, what did he do? I feel better already. Wait why is he glowing? Nagisa! What did you just do?

What is happening? lisanna! Natsu thought.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a cliffy! Remember to R&amp;R<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Home Time

**This is an very important letter dedicated to all my readers ,fellow authors blah blah blah .Thank you all very much for the support that you all had given me. There were 94 views and 4 alerts by some kind hearted people who decided to support me.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Cries in happiness over this*This may not mean much to you all but this is my first story.I am spending my precious sleep time to write this for you all. I repeat: THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOO MUCH!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(This is just something to -censored- .All the ANs are for this purpose.) **

* * *

><p>Nagisa's pov<p>

I could feel my body slowing disappearing as Natsu and Lisanna approached me.

"Nagisa!" Natsu cried out while lisanna watched, weeping softly. "Don't leave us !Nagisa!"

My body faded as my energy disappeared.

"Goodbye forever!" I mustered the last of my strength to speak as tears dripped down Natsu and Lisanna's cheeks "I am sorry."

* * *

><p>"Argg my head !" I groaned as I woke up. Shock by my surroundings, I immediately sat up and tried to see where I was when an old man quickly came and helped me to lie down.<p>

hello, my name is Mr(Shit I forgot his name)"the old man said "how did you end up on the road? a car was about to hit you! "He enquired.

'Cars? What are cars? I don't think that I am dead. Maybe I am in a different place, worse, a different dimension! How could this be! 'I thought.

"Hey are you okay," Mr (I don't know his name)said to me.

"Do you need some water?"

"Yes ,please."

"Wait here. I will go and get some for you."

"Thank you very much"

"A five-year-old shouldn't be running around ,Where are your parents?"

* * *

><p>'I don't think he would believe me when I said that they were killed by Zeref,Would he? 'I thought.<p>

Thinking up a lie, I told him that they perished in a car accident and fortunately he believed me.

'Wait a minute ,did he say that I am five .I know that I am small but I most certainly do not look five at all.' I thought to myself. I looked at myself and got the shock of my life.' I really am five! I have shrunk!'

s if sensing my despair, he offered for me to live in this place he calls an 'orphanage'. Apparently it was where the homeless children had lived unless someone came to adopt them. I agreed to live here for the time being.

* * *

><p>As I lived in the orphanage, I learnt more about this place, like the different transportation, religion,subjects that almost everyone have to learn, blah blah one day, I did something that had caused me to lost my secret that I am able to cast spells!<p>

I was**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA ,THERE WERE NOTHING HERE! WAIT TILL NEXT CHAPTER! TO BE IF YOU GOT YOU DIDN'T STILL REVIEW .GUEST STILL CAN REVIEW TOO!(I WAS ACYUALLY BORED)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>OH SHIT I DID NOT PUT THE DISCLAIMER.<strong>

**LAWYERS:SUE YOU!**

***HOLDS UP A CARDBOARD *SHOUTS:I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND IF YOU WANT TO WRITE A SIMILAR STORY PLEASE CREDIT ME OR ASK ME FOR PERMISSION FIRST OR ELSE WHEN I ENOUGH MONEY TO BUY KORO-SENSEI, *TAKE A DEEP BREATH*I WILL FORCE HIM TO THROW YOU INTO LAVA AT MACH SPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!**

**BUT BEFORE THAT I WILL DEAL WITH YOU PERSONALLY!MY NAME IS EAST! REMEMBER IT! MY CURRENT AMBITION ISTO JOIN THE LLAMA VERSION OF ILLUMINATI!**

* * *

><p><strong>For your information, the illuminati is a name given to several groups, both real and fictitious. Historically, the name refers to the Bavarian Illuminati, an Enlightenment-era secret society founded on May 1, 1776. The society's goals were to oppose superstition, obscurantism , religious influence over public life and abuses of state power and other stuff that I dun want to type , write, whatever. Just go to Wikipedia to find out more about the illuminati and if you join, let me join too!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>THERE IS POLL ON MY PROFILE SO TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD DO. I WILL TELL ON MY STORY WHEN THE POLL WILL AROUND LAST DAY OF YOU ARE TOO LAZY TO LOGIN (LIKE ME)OR DU NOT HAVE AN ACCOUNT ,YOU MAY TELL ME YOUR CHOICE ON THIS CHAPTER ONLY. I WILL IGNORE ALL THE CHOICES FROM OTHER CHAPTERS.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>POLL IF I SHOULD FOCUS ON THIS STORY ONLY OR START A ONESHOT THAT MAY BE RELATED TO THIS YET CONTINUING THIS.<span>_MOST LOKELY WILL BE NOT RELATED BECAUSE OMAKES ARE A CHAPTER TOO.I WILL POST TWO CHAPTERS IF THERE IS AN OMAKE.**


	3. Chapter 3 Secret Revealed Time

**REVIEW! AND THANKS FOR THE PERON WHO VOTED FOR MY SCORE IS CURRENTLY THE POLL WILL CLOSE ON END OF MARCH! DON'T DISAPPOINT ME!**

* * *

><p><strong>DEDICATED TO THE KIND PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY WANTED TO READ MY STORY AND I WILL UPLOAD WHENEVER I HAVE VIEWS:135! SUPERB!EXCELLENT!(RANDOM SINONYMS OF THESE TWO WORDS).<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

**.**

**.**

**2**

**.**

**.**

**1**

**.**

**.**

**0**

**!**

**START!**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap(mainly<strong> **for me):**

**Nagisa's pov**

As I lived in the orphanage, I learnt more about this place, like the different transportation, religion, subjects that almost everyone have to learn, blah blah. one day, I did something that had caused me to lost my secret that I am able to cast spells!

I was

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Nagisa! How did you manage to make the wall cave in ,you didn't even touch it! "The old man who took me in cried out in surprise. I was shocked that I was able to cast my control magic here too! I thought that I had lost that ability when I found out that I was in a different world.<p>

'Maybe it is because of my age that caused me to lose that ability for a while. I don't think that I have enough magic for me to cast spells correctly as something bad had always happened whenever I tried to cast a spell, 'I mused, forgetting about the old man and the children who were standing , dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>when I finally realised that I had guests to attend to, I sheepishly confessed about everything , including that I had came from a different world; no point hiding from them. They didn't believe me at first ;but when I had made water appear on my palm and swirl it around, the were in awe and my fellow kids<strong>(I am a kid now! I am seven years old. At least in this fanfic.)<strong>pleaded me to show them more of my magic. I swore to them that I would never use my magic to harm anyone, only to help people.

I showed them more tricks with my children were exhilarated to see such unbelievable thing happening. I have helped out in the orphanage using my magic to make things a lot easier for the old man.

* * *

><p>(Time skip to three years later. Nagisa is ten.)<p>

Nagisa's pov

'A lot of my friends got adopted by adults. I hope that they have a good life with their new parents, 'I thought as I swept the , the bell ring. I hurriedly rushed to attend to the visitor, stashing the broom messily in the broom closet.

"hello, madam, how may I help you?" I addressed the neatly dressed woman politely as she tapped her feet impatiently.

"I want to adopt a child, bring me to find a child. "she demanded as I brought her to the children's play room. All the children were waiting there, wanting to know who would be the next one to be adopted.

The fierce looking lady then scrutinized us closely as if inspecting us one by , she raised hand and pointed to me.

"That child! I want to adopt that child! "she said commandingly .

"But I don't want Nagisa-nii chan to go! "one of the children protested against her. The lady glared at the child and he immediately kept quiet.

"Most certainly! "the old man said with a false smile plastered on his face as he reluctantly forced out his words. I instantly knew that he did not like this lady.

The lady's scowl immediately turned into a smile as she ordered me.

"From now on, you must call me okaa-sama."

* * *

><p>Waving goodbye to my friends in the orphanage, I left the place and followed the la-no, okaa-sama to my new house. I am very certain that I would not like it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I DON'T WANT TO GIVE YOU THAT LONGASS STUFF AGAIN THE DOT DOT DOT THING UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO.I AM AN AUTHOR.I DO MY WORK ACCORDING TO MY ,REVIEW TO GIBE MR ! OR ELSE THIS STORY MAY BE DISCONTINED.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW<strong>

**!**

* * *

><p><strong>I AM VERY SAD THAT I HAVE YETTO JOIN THE ILLUMINATI.I SHALL GIVE UP AND JOIN THE LLAMANATI TO KILL ALL SHEEPS .<span>SUPPORT THE LLAMANATI!<span> THE LLAMANATI WILL SURELY WELCOME ME.**

* * *

><p><strong>TODAY'S DISCLAIMER IS SAID BYYYYYYY*SPINS LUCKY WHEEL AND CHECKS FORTUNE COOKIE*<strong>

**OUR FAVOURITE OCTOPUS -KORO-SENSEI! LET'S HEAR FORM HIM!**

**KORO-SENSEI:COMMON SENSE EATEN DOES NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS AND I COST TOO MUCH .SHE DOES NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM AND A COMMON THERE BE ANYONE WHO LOSES COMMON SENSE ANYWAY? (ME: URUSAI!)**

**ME:*BEATS UP KORO-SENSEI WITH A RULER MADE OF ANTI-SENSEI MATERIALS*URUSAI URUSAI URUSAI! MY COMMON SENSE WAS EATEN BY A WEIRD MONSTER OKAY!IT HAD THREE HEADS BUT ONLY ONE MOUTH. IT ALSO DIDI NOT HAVE ANY BODY.**

**KORO-SENSEI:THERE SHE GOES ,TALKING NONSENSE AGAIN.**

**ME:HEY,I RESENT THAT Y'KNOW!**

* * *

><p><strong>SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ALL HAIL THE LLAMANATI!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>YOU ALL MUST GIVE ME AT LEAST 6 REVIEWS FOR MY TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!<strong>

**NO 6 REVIEWS,NO CHAPTERS!**


End file.
